bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ackar
Ackar was the prime Glatorian of the Fire Tribe. He became a close friend and ally to Mata Nui throughout his adventure on Bara Magna. History Spherus Magna Ackar was created on Spherus Magna to fight for the Elemental Lord of Fire's army in the Core War. After The Shattering had ended the conflict, Ackar; as well as the rest of the remaining armies, begun to develop a social system. Ackar became the primary Glatorian for the Fire Tribe. He won the Great Tournament many times over the years and brought glory to his village. At some point, Ackar and Gelu had an arena match for a large amount of Exsidian. Ackar won the match and the Exsidian for his tribe. Ackar, with the other Glatorian, soon travelled to Atero for the great tournament. While the tournament was going, the Skrall had planned to invade the city of Atero. Ackar, along with many other Glatorian, battlied the Skrall, but were overwhelmed. The Skrall claimed the city and Ackar returned to Vulcanus with several Agori. Raid on Vulcanus Raanu, the leader of the Fire Tribe, asked Ackar to fight for in the Battle against Gresh, whom was fighting for the Water Tribe. Once he entered the inn, Ackar just happened to overhear Raanu, Gresh and Gelu talking about a Bone Hunter Raid. He approached them and took control of the defense. He knew that stopping the Bone Hunters would be hard, but he tried anyway. Ackar took Gelu with him to the wastelands. They met up up with the exiled Glatorian, Malum. Ackar managed to convince Malum to help them. Malum led his Army of Vorox into battle at the Bone Hunters base with Ackar and Gelu at his side. Their aim was to take out some Bone hunters to leave them with less numbers in the raiding party. The Vorox and the Glatorian were overwhelmed and had to retreat. They met back at Malum's Cave. Ackar thanked Malum for helping them, then left to return to Vulcanus. Once they got back to Vulcanus, they were told by Kiina to leave. Ackar refused and Kiina agreed to help the Glatorian. The Glatorian and the Agori made traps to help stop the Bone Hunters. The traps worked in stopping them temporarily, and the Bone Hunters retreated. Raanu thanked the Glatorian for their help, but asked them to go back to their villages. Ackar stayed in Vulcanus. Legend Reborn Ackar had a practice match with Kiina, in the end Ackar won. Raanu reminded Ackar that he had a match with Strakk, the prime Glatorian of the Ice Tribe, and told him to fight as well as he could. Kiina insulted Raanu and they got into an argument. stopped shortly after by Ackar. Suddenly the Kanohi Ignika started falling from the sky, making the Glatorian look at it. Mata Nui Mata Nui had travelled with the Agori Metus to Vulcanus where the battle between Ackar and Strakk started. Mata Nui said that they used their best warriors for Sport. Metus disagreed saying that this was their way of settling disputes. Metus then introduced Mata Nui to Raanu, the leader of Vulcanus and Leader. At the start of the battle Ackar did a lot of dodging. He then started to swing his blade at Strakk and wind him. After smashing Strakk's shield away Strakk started to up his game by swinging his axe wildly at Ackar, who simply brought his shield up, smashing Strakk into a rock. After Strakk admitted defeat Ackar got Strakk's shield. Mata Nui then stated that Ackar fought like a 'True Toa'. Strakk then picked up his axe an threw it at Ackar knocking the Glatoran flying into a boulder. Strakk picked up his axe again and started towards Ackars limp body, ready to finish him off. Mata Nui then jumped down into the arena. While he was in the air his Mask activated allowing Click to turn into the shield. It amazed the crowd. When Strakk started the killing strike Mata Nui rammed into him sending him flying. Strakk then sliced at Mata nui sending him off his feet. Mata Nui blocked a series of attacks until he fell over. He got up a short while later. Metus said he thought Mata Nui would "Have" made a good Glatorian. Strakk laid a powerful blow on Mata Nui sending him flying. When Strakk was about to bring his axe down on Mata Nui Ackar shouted that it was his fight. Strakk said Mata Nui asked for it. Strakk turned to end Mata Nui but the mask of Life Ignited turing the Voro's tail into a sword. Mata Nui seized the the moment giving Strakk a sweeping kick. H then got Strakk's axe away from him. He told Strakk to concede. Strakk did. Mata Nui said for all to hear, so Strakk did. Strakk made for his axe but Ackar stopped him. Strakk walked away. Ackar offered Mata Nui Strakk's Shield but he declined. Ackar threw the shield away saying he had tons of them. Ackar was annoyed that the Agori had already forgot that he had helped them so many times. He said he was in Mata Nui's debt. Later Ackar showed Mata Nui all of his sheild's. Mata Nui was amazed. He quoted: "And look what good they do me!" He said he should have retired long ago. Mata Nui asked why. Ackar stated because of Duty, Pride. He said that a Glatorian pasted his prime was no good to anyone. Mata Nui told Ackar that at least he has not yet given up. He said that Ackar was a true Toa. Ackar asked Mata Nui what a Toa was but was interrupted by Metus. Metus wanted Mata Nui to fight for Vulcanus and if he id not the other Villages might have a better price. Mata Nui declined. Metus could not believe that Mata Nui was passing up the job as a Prime Glatorian. Ackar said it worked great for him, not. Metus asked again but Mata Nui still said no. Mata Nui pretended to get angry at Metus to make him run away and Ackar and Mata Nui laughed. Ackar asked Mata Nui what he planned to do. Mata Nui said he intended to get back to his homeland. Ackar tried Mata Nui on. Mata Nui said he was from another World. Ackar looked surprised. Mta Nui said he was the protecter and must save his people. Kiina, a Glatorian from the Water Tribe ran out into the middle of the room. She had been listening to their whole conversation. She believed in other worlds and said that Mata Nui proved it. Mata Nui armed himself but Ackar stopped him. Kiina introduced herself. Ackar said that he did not alway agree with her methods but she was a good friend. He said greeted Kiina. She looked at Click and looked disgusted. She asked if Click was called click. Mata Nui had not named him and said it was a good name. Kiina inspected Mata Nui. She said she would help if Mata Nui would take her off Bara Magna. Kiina said she found a Cavern under her City and said Mata Nui could help. Sandray Canyon Mata Nui, Kiina and Ackar were riding through Sandray Canyon. Ackar said that this was ideal for an ambush. Kiina said that Bone Hunters would not but Ackar said they were getting Bolder. Mata Nui suggested that there was a traitor and so did the others. A Skopio then started to attack the trio. The Glatorian got past. Then 5 Bone Hunters moved in for the kill. The Bone Hunters charged. Kiina spots Tajun and tells the Glatorian they need to go there. The Skopio then lunges at them. It knocks them onto the wall. It then smashed their Thornatus and the three Glatorian went sprawling. They get up and Mata Nui sends Ackar to help Kiina fight the bone Hunters. Mata Nui goes to fight the Skopio. He then gets Click to turn into his Shield. Ackar and Kiina were fighting epically. Ackar hit one of the Bone Hunters off their Rock Steeds and got on it. Ackar goes flying across and kicks a Bone Hunter away form Kiina. While Mata Nui is dodging attacks from the Skopio. He runs and it tries to nip him. Mata Nui was dodging and got hit by a Thornax that the Skopio had shot at him. Kiina said they needed to get to her village or they were finished. Mata Nui told them to get back to the vehicle. The Skopio struck again but this time Mata Nui jumped on it. He got the Thornax launcher and fired at the Bone Hunters. Ackar and Kiina got to the vehicle. Mata Nui was flung off the Skopio's back onto a piece of land above the Skopio. He used his mask to make it fall and Destroy the Skopio and he got back to the Vehicle. The Bone hunters were also destroyed. Tajun Ackar, Kiina and Mata Nui arrive at Tajun only to find it is being attacked. They help Gresh try and save the city. They know there is a traitor among the Villagers. Two Bone Hunters were slowly walking then Ackar banged their heads together. Kiina was annoyed that he did not let her do it. Mata Nui, Gresh and Berix then approached the two. Gresh said he wanted a new weapon but Kiina and Ackar were first. Berix approached Kiina and was about to suggest that he could help but Kiina stopped him in his tracks. Mata Nui told them that he must continue his journey back to his universe much to the other disbelief. Ackar said that Mata Nui was not yet ready. He said he would teach him everything he knew. Ackar asked if Mata Nui could use his mask to remake their weapons. Mata Nui told them that it only worked with things that were or had been alive. Berix cut in and told them that most Glatorian weapons were made from bones. Kiina then quotes "Collected a few have you." Mata Nui tried it with Ackar's sword and it worked! When Ackar tested his weapon, a jet of fire spat from it. Mata Nui told him that it tapped into his elemental power of Fire. The five set out in the desert and Gresh was angry. He had got new blades and got new powers but the others would not let him test them. Kiina then jumped into the air and fired a stream of water at a block of stone, sending it flying. The other four stopped the vehicle and got out. Kiina then used her powers again, only to be stopped by Ackar's blasts of fire. The two keep using their powers until Gresh launched a gust of wind at the ground, throwing sand into Ackar and Kiina. Abilities and Traits Ackar was a very strong and agile warrior. However, he suffered from confidence problems with his age. This began to worsen his fighting skills. Ackar had no Elemental powers of his own but Mata Nui used the Kanohi Ignika to allow his Flame Sword to launch Non-Elemental bursts of Fire. Tools Ackar has a Flame Sword and a Thornax Launcher. Bionicle.com Stats Trivia *Ackar was released in late 2009 as one of the 6 Glatorian Legends. *Ackar was voiced by Jim Cummings in The Legend Reborn. Appearances * The Crossing - Not mentioned by name * BIONICLE: Raid on Vulcanus * Comic 3: A Hero Reborn * BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn Category:Fire Category:Glatorian Category:Fire Tribe Category:Bara Magna Category:2009 Category:BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn Category:2010 Category:2009 Sets